


The Bossy Nestling Returns

by caz251



Series: Nestlings Verse [7]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myfanwy's POV of the events of They Keep Killing Suzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bossy Nestling Returns

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Torchwood.

The nestlings were unsettled by something, she could t ell, they had rushed out of the nest earlier and returned worried. They were all working hard with grave faces, but she couldn't tell why. There was nothing that she seemed to be able to do to calm the nestlings. They were flapping about more than she had done to keep herself in flight through the light. She didn't know what was going on, but the grumpy nestling had more dead non-nestlings, non-nestlings that the pretty nestling was having trouble connecting to each other with her flashy beeping thing.

Things had to be bad, the nestlings had got out the metal thing that her favourite and the loud one locked away after the bossy nestling died. The loud one tried the metal thing, but like the last time it wouldn't work for him. The female nestling, she still hadn't done or shown anything worthy of her gaining a name, then took the metal thing, insisting that she be allowed to try. The metal thing worked for her, just as it had for the bossy one she had come to replace in the nest. The nestlings then gathered round the female nestling and a non-nestling, asking the non-nestling questions.

She watched as the nestling got progressively more worried as they went through each of the non-nestlings. Then they were no longer questioning the non-nestlings, but one of the nestlings. It seemed impossible to her for them to question the non-nestlings, but it must have been the work of the metal thing as otherwise they couldn't question the bossy nestling. It all happened so fast, she wasn't sure how exactly it had happened, but it had. The bossy one had been slipping away and the female one refused to let her go. The next thing she knew the bossy one was wondering about the nest just she had before.

Understanding the words her nestlings spoke could be hard at times, but she wasn't stupid she understood a lot. The nestlings believed that the bossy and the female ones were bound together; something she knew couldn't be good. She could only watch helplessly as the bossy and female nestlings escaped the nest as the other nestlings were locked in unable to contact anyone. Her favourite nestling solved that problem by using the big wet thing. It was obvious that her nestlings didn't like relying on non-nestlings to help them, and she agreed wholeheartedly, especially when she heard the non-nestlings laughing at her nestlings through the little speaking box.

She didn't know what had happened when they left the nest, but she would find out. They were her nestlings, she had a right to know about their quarrels with each other, if only so she could look after them properly. They had all returned to the nest and the bossy one had been taken back to the cold place that she had returned from earlier that day.


End file.
